That's So Punny!
by thunderbap
Summary: Haruichi and Ryousuke get into a pun battle.


I am so sorry.

* * *

><p>Ryousuke and Haruichi walked to baseball practice together in a comfortable silence. They entered the field and the coach almost immediately sent everyone to the big practice room in the dorms, saying something about working on their throws. The team was surprised to see the team's entire collection of nets all lined up neatly.<p>

"I want everyone to work on throwing today," the coach said. "If we can throw hard, it solidifies our fielding."

So the first-string team each took a place in front of a net, and started chucking balls like there was no tomorrow. Of course, Sawamura managed to accidentally break one of the poles holding the net. Everyone rolled their eyes as he tried to fix it with a roll of duct tape.

Ryousuke stretched after about 15 minutes of throwing. "Ahhh...I'm tired. And it's really hot in here. Did the air conditioning break?"

Haruichi moved away from the net he was throwing to and sat down next to his brother. He picked up his water bottle and was about to take a gulp from it when a smile suddenly spread across his face. "Maybe there was an...air-ror," he said, grinning at his brother.

Across the room, Jun heard the exchange between the brothers and laughed so hard, Tetsu worried he might laugh up a lung.

Ryousuke stared at his brother before shaking his head, though not bothering to stop the smile that spread across his face. "That was awful."

"What? Don't be mean!" Haruichi exclaimed indignantly. Ryousuke just smirked and took a swig of water.

"...be median or mode."

And he spit the water right back out, getting it all over himself.

"Water you doing?!" he yelped. Okay, he couldn't help himself. "All right, wat-ever. I guess I just have to go with the flow. Water you waiting for, Haruichi?"

If Jun was laughing before, it was nothing compared to the way he was now. Everyone else just stared at Ryousuke in shock as an immense amount of water puns came _pouring_ out of his mouth.

Haruichi laughed. Then he turned to look at Sawamura.

"Hey...Eijun-kun... you're not..._taping_ this, are you?"

And everyone's eyes went to the roll of tape that was still in Sawamura's hand from repairing the pole.

Ryousuke raised his eyebrows. "Hey, did you hear about the taco man that just died? I heard he wants to be sour-cremated."

And so it began.

"How do celebrities stay cool? They have many fans!"

"I used to think I was indecisive, but now I'm not so sure..."

"You can tune a guitar, but you can't tuna fish. Unless you play bass."

"I named my new iPod Titanic, it is now syncing."

"There is a joke about a man who sent ten different puns to friends in hope that at least one would make them laugh. Unfortunately, no pun in ten did."

"Two fish swim into a concrete wall. One turns to the other and says, 'Dam'."

And so on. Puns spilled from the brothers' mouths for a good 3 minutes. The boys could barely get the words out because their stomachs hurt from laughing so hard.

Ryousuke just had time to utter a "Having children. What an heir-raising experience!" when the coach walked in to check on how the team was doing. He was less than pleased when he saw that the team was crowded around Haruichi and Ryosuke, laughing their heads off instead of doing their work.

"Boys! What are you doing?" he asked, his eyebrows twitching in irritation.

Ryousuke glanced at the coach in surprise. Then he smiled brightly. "Coach! What did one ocean say to the other ocean?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! They just _waved."_

"What?"

"Did you _sea_ what I did there?"

"Uh..."

"I'm _shore_ you did."

"Ryouske! Get back to practice! Now! All of you!"

Haruichi stood up. "Wait, coach."

The coach turned around. "Yes, Kominato."

Haruichi leaned on the pole that Sawamura had recently repaired. "I'm sorry we weren't being very...pole-lite."

Kataoka groaned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>My sincere apologies.<p>

And due to my lack of creativity, I looked most of these puns up on the Internet. I own nothing.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
